This specification generally relates to speech recognition, and one particular implementation relates to audio output control in relation to voice command input.
Many systems alert the user to a required action through the use of recurring audio tones, such as phone ringtones, timer alarms, and other alerts. These systems may be configured to repeat these audio tones for a prescribed interval or until an action is taken by a user, such as deactivating an alert or answering or declining a phone call.
One avenue for user action is to issue a voice command to a device. However, recurring audio tones can make it difficult or impossible for voice commands to take place because they create a noisy environment which hampers successful recognition of voice commands.